SEES Goes to Indo!
by Shieru9999
Summary: S.E.E.S liburan ke rumah Author tp malah berbuah petaka, chap 1 belum muncul masalah. Fic gaje ditengah pikiran Author yg stres. RnR bagi yg ga punya account ffn bisa ikut review


Warning: karena saya ga mau fic ini dibaca ma temen fb nama saya samarin jadi Shieru. Satu lagi Shinji saya hidupin lagi~ tapi minato kaga T.T

Aslinya saya pengen bkin fic p3 the answer tp yg muncul malah fic gaje ini, ahaha =="a *plak*

Disclaimer: kalau Persona 3 punya saya semua cowok cakep disitu sudah saya jadikan harem! MWAHAHAHAHA *dihajar*

* * *

Setting: beberapa bulan setelah mereka terjebak di Abyss of time

Iwatodai Dorm

Sebuah asrama yang aman, tentram, damai (Readers:emank perang?A:iya) dimana anggota S.E.E.S sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Mari kita intip

Yukari: *ngecat muka -eh- kuku*

Fuuka: *fb-an*

Akihiko: *bersihin sarung tinju*

Mitsuru: *baca majalah playboy* (Author dieksekusi Mitsuru)

Ken: *liat sesame street*

Shinji: *masak di dapur*

Aigis: *'bicara' ma Koromaru*

Ditengah-tengah suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba si kambing-eh Junpei teriak-teriak gaje karena bosan

Junpei: Aaargh! Gue bosen! *ngelempar PSP*(A:lumayan tuh! gue ambil yah *ngacir*)

Yukari: Lu bisa diem ga sih Stupei? Berisik tahu!

Ken: Stupei-san, bisa diam tidak? Suaranya ga kedengaran nih! *marah* *ngelempar remote tv*

Junpei: e-eehhh...? PLETAK!

Sebuah remote mendarat dengan indahnya di jidat Junpei

Junpei: *k.o*

BGM: Living With Determination

Author: Telah meninggal ditempat, Stupei Iori. Semoga dia terima disisi-Nya *komat-kamit* Amin

S.E.E.S: Hiks, Junpei... Tidak kami sangka kamu pergi secepat ini *air mata buaya* Jangan balik lagi ya~ *kabur*

Junpei: *bangkit dari kubur* whoy! Gue belum mati Author dodol! Balikin ceritanya! *mentung Author pake nisan*

Author: *tepar*

Aigis: Junpei-san, kalau Author ga ada siapa yang gaji kita? Balikin sana! *nodongin AK-47*

Junpei: Waaa... iya-iya *ngasih balm of life*

Author: iya iya, gue emank Author bego *pundung dipojokan*

Mitsuru: Tuh kan Iori, cepet balikin mood Author lagi sana! *nendang Junpei*

Junpei: *sigh* Author, balik donk. Ntar gue beliin coklat deh *ngerayu*

Author: ... *masih pundung*

Ken: Pokoknya Junpei-san harus balikin moodnya baru boleh pulang!

Junpei: 'Nih anak banyak bacot' Kalo gitu gue beliin Br**d Talk deh, yang Choco lava *pasang tampang manis yang bikin muntah*

Author: Ga mau, pengen yang cheesecake! Beliin 10 potong!

Junpei: Buset dah! Dompet gue bisa tipis! Ogah!

Author: *pundung lagi*

Mitsuru: Iori, kurasa kamu sudah tahu konsekuensinya *deathglare*

Junpei: Hiiiyy, ok ok. Gue beliin cheesecake 10 potong *ngacir ke cabang terdekat*

10 menit kemudian

Junpei: Nih! Blueberry cheesecake 10 potong gede *ngos-ngosan*

Author: Yeey...! *nodong pake sendok* kalian ga boleh minta lho! *makan cake dengan rakusnya*

S.E.E.S: 'nih Author bikin ilfil aja, mending balik aja'

-Back to story-

Mitsuru: Kau kenapa Iori?

Junpei: Gue bosen Mitsuru-san! Liburan musim panas tapi ga ada kerjaan

Yukari: Bukannya tiap hari lu emank ga ada kerjaan? *cuek*

Junpei: Ape lu bilang?

Yak, si duo itu bertengkar seperti biasanya dengan mencela satu sama lain. Sampai Shinji yang dari tadi udah sabar unjuk gigi –eh- turun tangan di medan perang

Shinji: *megang pisau* *deathglare* Kalian bisa diem ga?

YukariJunpei: Ha-haii *duduk manis kayak anak tk*

Akihiko: Lha terus kamu mau ngapai Junpei?

Junpei: Yah, apa aja kek! Jalan-jalan, ato liburan

Ken: Liburan? Boleh juga tuh *mata kinclong2*

Aigis: Tapi kemana? Kita sudah hampir menjelajahi (?)seluruh Jepang

Mitsuru: *mikir*

1 jam kemudian

Akihiko: Mitsuru, kau kurang lama mikirnya =_="

Mitsuru: Oh *muncul bohlam lampu dikepalanya* (ntar Mitsuru terang donk?) gimana kalau kita ke rumah Author? Lumayan gratis

All: 'dasar ratu hemat'

Akihiko: Well, bukan ide buruk. Hitung-hitung menghemat anggaran klub kita *ketularan hemat*

Junpei: Wokeh! Kalo gitu kita ke rumah Author buat liburan kali ini~ 'Bakal gue berantakin rumahnya' *evil smile*

Meanwhile

Author yang sedang asyik melahap cheesecake tiba-tiba berhenti

Author: Glek! Kok Gue punya firasat buruk yah? Bodo ah! *ngelanjutin makan*

Back to Dorm

Mitsuru: Aku juga ga keberatan, ada yang keberatan?

Hening... Krik krik krik *numpang lewat*

Mitsuru: Kalau gitu kita sepakat liburan kali ini ke rumah Author! Kalian siap-siap karena kita berangkat lusa!

All: Wokeh, maam *lari secepat kilat beres2 barang*

Mari kita liat kondisi masing-masing anggota

Yukari's condition

Yukari: Umm, alat menipedi sudah, plester buat nyabut bulu sudah, cat kuku sudah, apa yang kurang yah? Oh, alat pencukur bulu ketiak masih ada kamar mandi! Gawat! Jangan ada yang tahu! *ngacir ke kamar mandi*

Junpei's conditioner –eh- condition

Junpei: Disana sempet ke pantai ga yah? Mungkin bisa 'Operation Babe Hunt lagi' *evil laugh*. Oh, PSP jangan lupa... trus majalah playboy, kamera... Lho, handukku masih di kamar mandi yah? Ambil ah.. *jalan ke kamar mandi*

Bathroom

Junpei: Lho? Ini alat cukur punya siapa yah? Ah, lumayan buat disana nyukur jenggot *keluar kamar mandi*

Akhirnya tanpa Junpei sadari dia mengambil alat yang dikiranya cukur jenggot a.k.a cukur bulu ketiak punya Yukari. Yang tentu saja setelah diambil Junpei dia langsung bingung nyari.

Akihiko's condition

Akihiko: Umm... sarung tinju sudah, samsak sudah itu saja deh

Author: Sanada-senpai, kalo bawa samsak ntar kapalnya tenggelam lho =="a

Akihiko: *cuek*

Ken's condition

Ken: Sapu buat latihan, susu asi *Author digampar* (coret) susu sapi, terus DVD Featherman ada yang belum kuliat, nonton disana aja ah~

A/N: Karena selain makhluk nista itu barang bawaannya normal kita skip aja

Tomorrow

Mitsuru: Semua sudah siap belum?

All: Sudah buu~

Mitsuru: Mabufudyne! Gue belum jadi ibu-ibu tau!

Author: Mitsuru-san, kalo mereka beku kapan berangkatnya? *sweatdropped*

Mitsuru cuek angsa *plak* eh cuek bebek

Author: *bawa korek api+kayu bakar* Haft haft *niup api*

Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya mereka balik lagi dari patung es jadi manusia

S.E.E.S: Kami kembali~ YEAH!

Junpei: I'm back baby~ *ancang2 mau meluk Author*

Author: *jijik* *menghindar secepat devil bat dive*

Dan karena gerakan reflek Author yg sangat mendadak Junpei jadi terperosok ke got deh (emank di dorm ada?)

GUBRAK! SPLASH! BYUURR! MEOOW! BRUK!

S.E.E.S: *sweatdropped*

Yukari: *ketawa ngakak*

Author: Amit2 jabang bayi! HIIYY~ *kabur*

Junpei: *keluar dr selokan dgn penampilan mirip hulk*

Mitsuru: Iori, bersihkan dulu badanmu dalam 5 menit atau kutinggal *jijik*

Junpei: Senpai kejam! *lari ke km*

Lima menit berlalu

Junpei: *ngos-ngosan*

Mitsuru: Hmm, lima menit lbh 1 detik. Kau telat Iori *liat stopwatch*

Junpei: Ayolah senpai, Cuma 1 detik kan~ c'mon *mengeluarkan tatapan memelas seperti kucing keinjek ekornya sambil meluk kaki Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: *jijik* Argh, baiklah! Lepaskan kakiku!

Akihiko: Mitsuru, ayo berangkat. Ntar ketinggalan pesawat lho

Mitsuru: Jangan khawatir akihiko, kita akan naik pesawat pribadiku. Ah, itu dia *liat ke atas*

S.E.E.S: *melongo liat pas liat keatas*

Pesawat Boeing Jet brp gitu (Author lupa, Readers:payah lu!, Author:*pundung*)

S.E.E.S: *cengo*

Mitsuru: Kalian kenapa? Cepat naik!

S.E.E.S: *masih cengo*

Mitsuru: *nyuri toa masjid* WOOY! ANAK2 KATROK YG BUDEG! JADI PERGI GA? KALO GA GUE TINGGAL LHO! *ooc keluar*

S.E.E.S: Eeh, iya iya *buru2 naik pesawat*

Akhirnya S.E.E.S on the way to ke rumah Author yg ada di Indonesia

A/N: Gimana akhirnya? Review kalo penasaran kelanjutannya

Well, silahkan kalau mau caci maki fic ini ato flame


End file.
